


【授翻/白快/快青】撒谎的同时亦爱着你

by absentia_4869



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentia_4869/pseuds/absentia_4869
Summary: “祝你们幸福。得以结识你们，得以来到这里并发表这篇演讲，得以见证你们喜结连理，都是我的荣幸。”白马探向他们举起酒杯，内心却经历着前所未有的空虚。白马探是黑羽快斗和中森青子令人期待已久的婚礼上的伴郎，但他似乎并不能停止沉湎于遗憾的往事。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 5





	【授翻/白快/快青】撒谎的同时亦爱着你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i love you as i'm lying through my teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032104) by [Cloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy/pseuds/Cloudy). 



> 原作者声明：大部分灵感来源于《汉密尔顿》音乐剧中的“Satisfied”和 Black Lab的“Say Goodbye”

“能够成为这场如此美好的婚礼上的伴郎，是我的荣幸。对于那些不认识我的人，我是白马探，青子和快斗的高中同学与密友。”

_**荣幸至极**_ ，不然呢，还要挑明这是一场残酷的折磨吗？不过话说回来，白马探总是善于掩饰；在这件事上他已经掩藏许多年了，几乎成为了他的第二天性。然而，要接受这个事实并不容易。

“我需要一位伴郎。”

白马记得当时听到这句话后，他需要发挥强大的自控力才没有被茶呛到，没有表现出哪怕一丝的沮丧，因为黑羽快斗很聪明，高智商足以察觉任何“不寻常”的举动，思维敏锐到足以捕捉哪怕是最轻微的不快，不情愿或不安的一瞥。他忍着逐渐攀上喉咙的酸涩苦楚，尽力掩饰自己暂时无法呼吸的感觉，挑起一边眉毛，笑着表示很感兴趣。

他继续他的演讲，假如没有往声音里注入他所精心练习的情感和沉着，他的语气或许会和机器人无差。

“我是在五年前转学到江古田高中2B班时第一次遇到他们的。”

不过在那之前，他已经见过黑羽了。或者至少是黑羽快斗众多面具中的一个（甚至当他第一次见到黑羽快斗时，那也只是一个面具；直到很久以后他才认识真正的黑羽）。这是白马探第一次去行动现场，而怪盗基德的出现让他感到困惑和兴奋。一个对群众相当无害的小偷，却伤害竭尽全力避免被抓捕，尽管这样反而会将自己处于险境；他和白马追捕过的寻常罪犯相差甚远。

对方制造出来的混乱令人难以置信，心旷神怡却又心惊胆战，而白马探只是想探究真相。他被事实的敦促、被怪盗基德的智慧和无伤大雅的小玩笑深深吸引住了；他被激起了兴趣，他痴迷于此。他本该控制住自己的，但他没有。

更多空洞的话语从他口中吐出，关于小情侣扰乱课堂的趣闻，关于他们顽皮的行为举止，关于班上有那么多人打赌他们需要多久才能意识到彼此相爱，然后坠入爱河。“那种感觉一定很奇妙，”他听见自己说，“那种心有灵犀的感觉。”当他向他们点头时，嘴角适当地拉起一个温和的微笑；这缓和了他的面部表情，使他看上去很高兴，就像听众们那样全神贯注。

至少黑羽很快乐。至少他们俩都很快乐。这就值了。他做的一切都值得了。

白马探一直具备着自我欺骗的天赋。

与黑羽的见面几乎和与基德的那次一样匆忙，恰到好处。即便在他还不知道对方就是基德的时候，就已经意识到自己同样被他的聪明和神秘所吸引。那样的人天生善于吸引他人。他被卷入了这一切，他迫切想要弄懂黑羽快斗，就像他想要明白怪盗基德的动机那样。而意识到这两者其实是同一人只让他的情感和设下的圈套变得一团糟。

白马探沉迷于计算时间：分秒，节拍，歌曲中的音符，任何重复和循规蹈矩的事物；他已经数不清因为这个兴趣而自我责备的次数。他注意到自己变得过于感兴趣，过于投入，有多少次他都意识到了这一点，把自己从濒临坠落的悬崖上拉了回来，却又被吸引过去。

有多少次，他都过度分析了黑羽的行为，无论是作为高中生还是基德？有多少次，他都能把课堂上对方递来的每一个谜团和难题一一拆解，比他预期的更接近答案？他这样做的次数太多了，太频繁了。

除非真正降落，他永远抵挡不住悬崖峭壁的诱惑。

“我很幸运，见证了他们之间的感情发展，并在这过程中一直充当他们的朋友。”

他感觉不到这句话的真实性，但这也不完全是一个的谎言。有朋友是一件好事。一直都是。能结实真性情的中森青子和风趣的黑羽快斗真的太好了。无论做什么事，青子都是那么投入，这种美好的友谊让人无法抗拒；而黑羽总是兴趣缺缺，但和他相处却是那么...... _ **诱人**_ 。即使他们会经常争吵、起冲突、产生不一致的意见，但白马一直被这个圈子所包容。以前他在学校从来没有真正地与同学打过交道，现在却毫无疑问地被一群人接纳了。甚至当他第一次开始观察这两个人的时候，他就知道——就像所有人都知道的，青子和快斗意识到他们之间的情意只是时间问题。

然而，他一直不善于提醒自己这一点。

在黑羽快斗出现之前，白马探从来没有对谁产生过感情。真的，“感情”从来都不是一件他需要与之斗争的事情。从前的他将自己所有的感情防卫起来，抑制它们，从不让它们支配他的思想或行为。当他沉浸在一种情绪中，渐渐被它压得喘不过气来的时候，他就会充分运用自己那种伟大的天赋——在事态变得更严重之前把自己从这种情绪中解脱出来（当然，是通常情况下）。然后，他就会收起这种情绪，用沉重、坚实的逻辑把它抹平。这并不是处理一个人情绪的最健康的方式，但确实有效。

这种方式本该有效。

事实上，他承认自己对这件事的观察力十分低下——他在开始的时候并没有感到自己的情绪有多浓烈。他大大地低估了自己投资于黑羽身上的感情。

直到快斗和青子开始约会，他才注意到。他意识到自己如此频繁地在黑羽所做的事情中寻找隐藏的意义，而不仅仅是试图理解他的整体动机。他发现自己把黑羽快斗看得太微妙了，他甚至都没注意到对方已经离开。

在那段关系开始之前，白马从来没有意识到黑羽快斗的魅力有多大。他把这个念头小心地藏了起来，甚至对他本人，因为他认为这是可以忽略的，就像他过去所有吸引人的小细节一样。但是他得承认，黑羽很有魅力，能让他的头脑和心跳加速。他们斗智斗勇，思维和步调都一致；这是别人望尘莫及的。在他们的每一次谈话或交涉中，黑羽都会一步一步地配合他，就像一支舞，也不知道谁才是领舞，但仍然优雅地进行着。和黑羽快斗相处时而艰难时而轻松。他就是这样一个充满矛盾的个体。

然而，尽管他的观察力很强，尽管他的对规律的捕捉和对事物的收悉都易于本能，他终究没能意识到黑羽对他生活的影响有多大。直到江古田中学有了爆炸性新闻，直到 _ **青梅竹马**_ 终究不可避免地走向成为情侣的命运。

“黑羽快斗，” _ **我爱你，对不起，我还爱着你，我恨透了这无法抛弃的自私。**_ “你能和她在一起，能有一个像她那样了解你的，真幸运。”

承认这一点不应该对他造成这样大的伤害。中森青子当然非常了解黑羽快斗，他们几乎从一出生就互相认识。他只认识了黑羽 **五年** 。

‘但我仍然很了解他，’他在心里不服气地争辩道。

“我无法想象有人能对我了如指掌。你的妻子是这样真诚的人，她会对关心的人完全敞开心扉。”他咽了口唾沫，清了清嗓子，试图掩饰心中除了祝贺以外的感情。

此刻，黑羽那双湛蓝得令人不敢相信的眼睛正紧紧盯着他。如果再这样盯下去，他肯定会溺亡在那双眼睛里。相反地，当他看向青子，便立刻开始痛斥自己目光中居然会带上怨恨。她快乐而开朗，完全没有也不应该受他精心隐藏的暴风雨的影响。

”而中森青子，你的他——” _ **在这世上独一无二，对人们充满爱和关怀，有着压倒一切的好品质，还聪明绝顶完美无缺**_ “——毫无疑问地迷恋你，愿意将一切献给你，尽管他没正经。你和我，我们都知道黑羽是多么的难以预测，但我们也都知道他对他所爱的人有多忠诚。”

白马探异常反感自己苦涩的语调。他又有什么权利不满呢？他从不会感情用事，也并不期待黑羽会有什么表现。他所感受到的情绪毫无理由，这使他感到厌恶。他从来没有抓住那个机会，他从来没有试着去看自己是会被接受还是拒绝。当两个对他都很重要的人如此幸福地在一起时，他又凭什么为自己的处境感到被人抛弃？痛苦不堪?

在行为心理学中，有着外显态度和内隐态度的概念。一种是人对某一情况理性的、有意识的态度，而另一种是本能的、纯粹情绪化的态度。白马对快斗和青子的关系以及这段婚姻持外显态度，他的朋友们将会过得很幸福，他们对美满婚姻充满热情。但他同时持有内隐态度：那是一种失落感，一种他从未拥有过的东西正从他身边被偷走的感觉，还有令人生厌的怨恨。

幸运的是，他的外显态度有足够的影响力让他对内隐态度保持沉默。

“祝你们幸福。得以结识你们，得以来到这里并发表这篇演讲，得以见证你们喜结连理，都是我的荣幸。”白马探向他们举起酒杯，内心却经历着前所未有的空虚。他坐下时几乎没有留意到掌声。他的胸口紧绷得厉害，他真希望自己能够不被注意地尽快离开这场婚礼。


End file.
